1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber-optic plug, and more particularly to a fiber optic plug that has two different heads securely mounted on a rotation portion convertible with respect to a body of the plug, such that the plug is able to adapt to different acoustic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optic is widely used in transporting signals for its low distortion and high transporting speed. Because of the features, fiber optic is particularly popular in digitized acoustic devices such as DVD, CD,MD and Digital Decoder. However, different plugs are required in connecting digitized devices in order to transmit signals. In general, there are two different types of plugs used in the market, which is the first type and the second type plugs.
With reference to FIG. 6, the first type plug (60) defines therein a socket (61). When the first type plug (60) is to be connected with a receiving socket (not shown or numbered) of a digitized device, the first type plug (60) needs to incorporate with a connector (62) with a second type plug (621) which is mated with the receiving socket of the digitized device. That is, the user needs to prepare at least two sets of different plugs in case there is a need when connecting devices. Because no matter the first type plug (60) or the second type plug (62), they are loose with each other, it is quite easy for the user to loose them. Furthermore, the user will have to buy an extra connector in order to complete the connection between devices, which is quite inconvenient for the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved fiber-optic plug to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved fiber-optic plug having a body with two different heads oppositely formed on the body and a rotation portion with two extensions in which the body is convertible seated, such that the user is able to change the head as required.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.